


Say I love you,

by Catkin_Thief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Legolas and Tauriel are best friends, Matchmaker!Legolas and Amalie(OFC), Thranduil gets yelled at by the healers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkin_Thief/pseuds/Catkin_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies Legolas returns home just in time for Tauriel to get injured. To his surprise, there seems to be a 'thing' going on between his father and Tauriel, although they don't seem to have realised it.<br/>Basically, just a sappy love story for Tauriel and Thranduil, continued from the two-shot under the same name in my other story, She wears a hat of the sky.<br/>If you read it in my other story, please be aware that I have changed the timeline of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say I love you when you're not listening

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much almost finished this story now, so I decided to post it, sorry about the wait for anyone who was hoping to read it, but I was dealing with some serious writers block, which seems to have gone now.
> 
> In case you didn't see what I wrote in the summary, I changed the time line of the story. It's nothing major, it just now happens between The Battle of The Five Armies and the Lord of The Rings. Apart from the epilogue which takes place afterwards. Please enjoy :)

It was maybe a decade or so after the Dwarves' quest to reclaim the lonely mountain, when Legolas decided to go home to Mirkwood. The memories of elves are not like the memories of men, and Legolas could remember every stick and stone, every leaf that Mirkwood bore, and he missed the old familiar faces. Over the years, he'd come to terms with the feelings he'd once had for Tauriel. She had been a great friend to him, but in the cold light of reality, he had to admit that that was all it had been, friendship. Oh, he may have fancied himself in love with her, but it had only been an infatuation, a dream to get him through his life. He wondered in passing, on the long road back to Mirkwood, whether she had ever gotten over her feelings for the dwarf, whatever his name had been, or if she had been equally blinded.

He was mildly surprised to be greeted by Tauriel at the gates. She looked the same as ever, although he thought that she looked happier now, perhaps she had forgotten the dwarf. “How did you know I was coming?” he asked her. She shrugged.

“The King told me that you were coming.” Legolas blinked.

“How did he know?” he was astounded at Tauriel's laugh.

“You have been gone a long time, mellon. Nothing happens in Mirkwood anymore that the King does not know about.” She stopped before the throne room. “I'll leave you to meet him in private, will you be on the training grounds after lunch?”

“Probably,” Legolas replied. Tauriel smiled.

“I'll see you there, then.” She was gone and Legolas opened the doors to the throne room cautiously. His father was sat in his throne, talking with a council member, almost exactly as Legolas remembered it. When he saw him, King Thranduil paused, before dismissing the council member and sweeping down the stairs to greet his son. To Legolas' surprise, he swept him up in a hug, as he had not done since he was an elfling. “Ada?” he asked, confused.

“Ea dosc antak ganela a elle, hir edu,” he whispered into Legolas' hair. ( _You have been away too long, my son)._ He took a deep breath and stepped back. “The halls have been empty without you.” Legolas could only blink back tears. He had never known how much his father still loved him. After his mother's death they had drifted apart in their grief, and his love had never been able to break the walls around his father's heart. It had been like they were staring at each other through a glass wall; and while he had intellectually known that his father loved him, it was another thing to actually be shown it. “Tell me,” Thranduil continued, more like the father he remembered. “How fares the world outside my realm?”

“It is not faring so well,” Legolas answered. “There is a shadow falling across the land, coming from the East. The Stewards of Gondor are struggling to hold their land and the roads are besieged with orcs and worse things.”

“And the elves?” Thranduil asked, sitting on his throne.

“Most of our kin do not venture into the world anymore,” Legolas replied honestly. “Imladris and Lothlorien are both tightly guarded against the Shadow, as are the Grey Havens.”

“Hardly a surprise, we have never travelled over much.”

“True.” Legolas nodded and they continued speaking, the only hitch came when he mentioned the dwarves.

“Durin's line?” Thranduil asked, surprised. “I thought that died out with Thorin Oakenshield and Filli and Killi.”

“Not quite,” Legolas said. “Their mother, Thorin's sister, Lady Dis, did not go on the quest to reclaim Erebor.”

“So Durin's line continues.”

“Yes.” Legolas looked at his father, confused. “You knew their names?”

“Who?”

“The dwarves, you knew their names?” Thranduil smiled sadly.

“I knew all their names.”

~ ~ ~

As the seasons turned, Legolas stayed in Mirkwood. There was still a thriving trade between Mirkwood, Dale and Erebor and he had gotten the itch out of his feet, for now, so he was content to stay in the halls of his people and reunite with old friends. Over that time though, certain suspicions grew in his mind. Something, or someone, had thawed his father's heart, for Thranduil was kinder and more considerate to others than Legolas had ever seen him. He had also learnt, quite by chance from an old friend, that Tauriel had not grieved overmuch at the dwarf's death, admitting when questioned that while she had loved him, she had thought of him as a kindred spirit or a friend, much like she thought of Legolas, but she had never really loved him romantically. His suspicions roused, Legolas watched his father and the Captain of his guard.

It was always Tauriel who came to report to his father, he noticed. No matter how tired or busy, or injured she was (although his father had thrown a fuss the couple of times she'd come to report to him still bleeding, so she now made sure to go to the infirmary first) it was always Tauriel who came to report. He also noticed that Thranduil was far closer to her than he had been when Legolas was there, often asking her opinion on things that didn't technically come under her jurisdiction as Captain of the guard. They also met a lot outside of work and although seeing his father laugh was still a surprise to Legolas, he noticed that it was almost always himself or Tauriel that made the King laugh.

Eventually, Legolas decided that he couldn't hide from the truth any longer. His father, King Thranduil of the Woodland realm, was in love with Tauriel, Legolas' best friend and Captain of the King's guard. For some reason, almost none of the other elves in the kingdom seemed to be aware of this fact, indeed, Thranduil and Tauriel themselves appeared to be unaware of it. Legolas was only really convinced when he saw them at a council meeting that Tauriel really didn't have any business being at. When Thranduil wasn't speaking his eyes were almost constantly trained on Tauriel and he seemed almost unable to pull them away for any length of time. Likewise, when Thranduil was speaking Tauriel kept her eyes trained on her King, going so far as to almost ignore the people sat around her. Legolas could see the mutual love in their gazes, but they both seemed unaware that the other felt just the way they did, perhaps because they avoided holding eye contact for more than a second and even if their gazes did meet it was normally accompanied with a slight flush on the back of Tauriel's neck and even Thranduil looked uncomfortable. He didn't know how long it would have lasted, this mutual pining, had it not been for the fact that Tauriel was injured.

~ ~ ~

Legolas had noticed that Thranduil normally returned to his usual irritable self when Tauriel was out on patrol, almost as if he was worried about her, although Legolas didn't know why, as she was far more than competent with her weapons, and the elves travelled together, rarely coming back badly injured. It was far safer than it had been before the Battle before Erebor, as they had virtually depopulated the orcs and goblins, meaning there were less of them to go on raids. It was past the time that the patrols normally returned when Tauriel's second in command, Faolin, came running in. “Faolin?” Thranduil asked confused. “Where is Captain Tauriel?”

“That's why I was coming, my lord,” he said. “Tauriel is badly injured, she almost didn't make it to the infirmary.” Legolas was looking at his father, so he saw his father's face go white and saw his lips move and then Thranduil stood abruptly, stalking out of the throne room without bothering to dismiss the rather confused elf who had reported to him. Faolin looked at Legolas confused. “Is his majesty... quite all right?” he asked delicately.

“He's fine,” Legolas replied thinking quickly. “I know it may not seem like it at times, Faolin, but my father cares for each and every one of his subjects, and after losing so many to the spiders and the orcs, he does not care to lose any more.” He nodded to Faolin. “If you will excuse me, I would like to check on Captain Tauriel's progress myself, she was ever a friend of mine.” Faolin nodded and Legolas left to head to the infirmary, pondering on what his father had said. Luckily, Faolin had been too far away to hear the King or read his lips, for Legolas doubted that it was something his father wanted everyone to know.

“Nal era el elu,” he had whispered. “Eralel nal era.” ( _Not her as well. Please not her._ )

Luckily, the wound was not as serious as Faolin had led them to believe, and the healers told Legolas and his father time and again that it was not a fatal wound and that Tauriel would live and make a full recovery, although that didn't appease Thranduil much and he continued to make a pest of himself in the infirmary. After the initial shock of having the King burst in, demanding to know if Tauriel was all right, most of the healers found their feet and continued to act like nothing had happened. In hindsight, Thranduil admitted that he'd had it coming. For three days, he'd been practically living in the infirmary, pacing up and down, demanding to know what every herb did and why they needed it and how soon Tauriel would awaken. Legolas didn't help matters by turning up every half hour or so, enquiring as to the state of Tauriel's health. It was on the fourth evening when Amalie, a young apprentice healer, lost her temper.

Thranduil was pacing up and down one end of the infirmary, as he had been for the last three days when the eldest healer, Marie, looked up. “Amalie,” she said. “Fetch some more athelas for me please.”

“Of course Marie,” the young red-haired healer said.

“What do you need that for?” Thranduil demanded instantly.

“For Eru's sake!” Amalie cried. “She is wounded and this is the fastest way of healing her. Must I deal with this everytime I go to get a herb?” She faced the King, hands on her hips, her normally warm brown eyes blazing with anger. “Either sit down and be quiet or go pace someplace else. All you're achieving at the moment is distracting the healers, and that will do Tauriel no good. She is fine, and she will continue to be fine.”

“But... but.” Thranduil was doing a remarkable impression of a fish. “She is sleeping, all the time.”

“We put her in that sleep so she would heal!” Amalie said, exasperated. “It is not a mortal wound, she will be fine.” She spun on her heal and stalked towards the door, leaving the King gaping after her. The other apprentice, Lorathiel, was staring at her in horror, his blue eyes wide and healer Marie was carefully concealing a smile at her apprentice's volatile nature. “Oh.” She turned back and fixed him with a glare. “You ought to eat something as well, you'll be no use to anyone if you faint from hunger.” She shook her head. “I don't know what you were hoping to achieve, moping around like a lovesick fool, but you'd better pull yourself together soon if you don't want to end up as another patient.” She marched out of the room, slamming the door behind herself. Thranduil was so surprised at being scolded by a young healer's apprentice that he actually did exactly as she had told him. He shut up, sat down, and sent a servant to fetch some food. Three paces down the hall, Amalie came to an abrupt halt as what she had just done finally sank in.

It was there that Legolas found her ten minutes later, standing three paces from the door to the infirmary, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide and fearful. He rushed over. “Are you all right?” Then another thought over took that one. “Is Tauriel all right?” Amalie removed her hands from her mouth and turned to him, still shaking.

“Tauriel is fine.”

“What... are you all right?” Amalie shook her head.

“Nael.” ( _No.)_ “I just scolded your father for making a pest of himself.” Legolas stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. “What?” she demanded.

“I wish I could have seen his face,” Legolas cried. Amalie shook her head vigorously.

“No. Believe me. It was not funny. Not from where I'm standing anyway.” Suddenly, something seemed to come to her. “Oh! The athelas!” She ran off.

“Wait!” Legolas cried, his laughter drying up. “Why do you need that?”

~ ~ ~

Amalie almost refused to go back into the infirmary, terrified of the consequences of what she had done, but after having Legolas reassure her that the King would not have her exiled for losing her temper, she re-entered the infirmary with the athelas that Marie had asked for with Legolas close on her heels. The King had barely eaten the food that his servant had brought, still fixated on the healers, although he was making an effort to be quieter and less distracting. He noticed Amalie come in, but he didn't say anything, causing the apprentice to relax.

When darkness fell, Marie ushered Lorathiel out of the room, but not before giving Amalie a very pointed look. It was all right to shout at someone in the heat of the moment, but afterwards you must apologise, particularly if the person you had insulted was the King. Amalie took a deep breath and approached the King. “King Thranduil?” he looked up.

“Yes?” Amalie clasped her hands together to stop them shaking.

“I'm really very sorry for scolding you,” she said. “It wasn't my place and I shouldn't have said those things, it was incredibly rude of me. However,” she added. “I stand by what I said, as it was true and you were neglecting yourself badly, but it shouldn't have been said by me and certainly not like that.” There was complete silence for a moment.

“You know,” Legolas said finally. “That is possibly the strangest apology I've ever heard.” Amalie winced.

“I've never really got the hang of apologising,” she admitted. Thranduil waved a hand dismissively.

“It does not matter. What you said was the truth and that is all that matters.” He paused. “Although you need to learn to control your temper, not everyone will take being shouted at by an apprentice healer in their stride.”

“Yes your majesty,” Amalie said meekly. Thranduil hesitated.

“If I ask how Tauriel fares will you shout at me again?”

“Nael, hir vuin,” ( _No, my lord.)_ she stuttered, her face flushed red with mortification.

“Very well,” Thranduil said, smiling slightly. “How does Tauriel fare?”

“She is well, my lord, we expect her to wake any day, now that her injuries are mostly healed and we fully expect her to be able to go back to her work within the next fortnight.”

“That is good to hear,” Thranduil said. “You are dismissed, healer Amalie.”

“Yes my lord.” She left and Thranduil moved to Tauriel's bedside to hover over her sleeping form.

~ ~ ~

Legolas followed his father, a strange feeling in his chest. Thranduil clearly cared for Tauriel and she for him, and for a brief moment Legolas felt overwhelmingly bitter that it was his father Tauriel cared for and not him. Then he gave himself a firm shake. Tauriel was his friend and Thranduil was his father and he wanted them both to be happy, surely he wasn't that much of a child still, selfishly wanting all of their attention and not caring for their feelings? No, he wasn't. He had long since gotten over any feelings he had for Tauriel and he only wanted the best for them. Thranduil made a small noise of distress and he looked at his father in concern. Thranduil's hands were hovering over Tauriel's prone form, wanting to touch her, to reassure himself she was all right, but not quite daring. “Eras ir bo ille,” he whispered. ( _She is so small_ ) “Le eranoth.” ( _And pale.)_

“Ada?” Legolas asked.

“Yes?” Thranduil didn't look at him and Legolas hesitated before asking the question that was on his mind.

“You really love her, don't you?” Thranduil looked up at that, something suspiciously like guilt on his face. “I don't mind,” Legolas hastened to add. “She is my friend, my _soelan-soiin_ nothing more.” ( _Soul-sister)_.

“I... I don't know,” Thranduil admitted. Legolas fidgeted slightly.

“If you did,” he said slowly. “Would that cause a problem when- _if_ you decided to sail for the Undying Lands?” Thranduil froze. He didn't move for so long that Legolas began to fear that he had gone too far. If his father had been his old self, he would never have dared to ask that question, but if his father had been his old self then he wouldn't be in this position, so Legolas decided that was a rather useless train of thought. Finally, Thranduil sighed.

“Legolas...” he trailed off, unable to put what he wanted to say into words. “I... When your mother died, she was killed by the Dark Lord Sauron. You know this.”

“Yes,” Legolas agreed. It was one of the few things he knew about his mother.

“When she... died... she was destroyed completely, body, mind and soul. I will never see her again, for she is gone from this world forever.”

“Oh,” Legolas said. It was all he could manage. What can you say to something like that?

“But that does not matter now,” Thranduil said. “For I do not plan on sailing to the Undying Lands if I can avoid it.” Legolas nodded, for now he knew why. All the other elves would be reunited with their loved ones, but Thranduil would have to live alone, with the pain of a broken heart, forever. Ever so carefully, like she was glass that might shatter at any moment, Thranduil picked up one of Tauriel's hands. It looked so small and child-like next to Thranduil's that he paused for a moment, forcibly reminded of the age gap between them. Legolas, quicker than many gave him credit for, noticed the look on his father's face.

“She is an adult like I am, ada,” he said. “And she loves you, that is all that matters.” Thranduil didn't say anything and Legolas decided that the best course of action would be to leave them on their own. He faked a yawn. “I promised to go to the training grounds early tomorrow morning,” he said. “So I'll head back to my chambers now. Goodnight, Ada.”

“Goodnight Legolas,” Thranduil replied. Once Legolas had left, Thranduil gently placed Tauriel's hand back on the blanket before looking around. After spotting a chair, he dragged it over and positioned it next to Tauriel's bed before carefully picking up her hand again. In the darkness of the room, Thranduil dared to say what he would never say if Tauriel was awake. Lifting her hand, he pressed a small kiss to her knuckles. “Ae dua ea, Tauriel.” ( _I love you, Tauriel_ ). In the morning, they would probably go back to just being King and Captain, but here and now, they were just Thranduil and Tauriel, and Thranduil could admit his feelings for her, even if she couldn't hear him.

 


	2. Matchmaking mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been so long, life's kinda hectic at the moment, but I'm hoping to update this one chapter a week. Thanks for bearing with me, I hope you enjoy it :)

Tauriel awoke slowly. Her right side felt like it was on fire from the attack, but she could feel the slight warmth of healing magic floating through her, so that must mean she was in the infirmary. For a heart-stopping second when she sat up and opened her eyes properly she thought she'd been blinded, but logic and a quick glance out the window made her realise that it was merely night time and that she still retained her sight. As Tauriel went to lie back down again, a strange thought filtered through her foggy awareness.  _Why is someone holding my hand?_ She looked to her left and froze. Thranduil,  _King_ Thranduil, was sat in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand between his. For a moment, they just stared at each other. “Hir vuin,” Tauriel said. ( _My lord._ )  
“Tauriel.”

“Are... are you all right?” His laugh sounded incredibly loud in the infirmary and it seemed to startle him as much as her.

“You are the one who has been admitted to the infirmary Tauriel, I think I should be asking you that question.” Tauriel flushed.

“You're sat at my bedside in the middle of the night staring into space,” she protested. “I don't think that's an unreasonable thing to be asking.”

“I was... worried about you, mellon,” he said, hesitantly. For the third time in as many minutes Tauriel's heart almost literally stopped. Why was the _King_ calling her friend? To cover her confusion, she yawned, she was pretty tired anyway. “Go back to sleep Tauriel,” he said softly. “I will stay here.” For some reason, his presence was enormously comforting and Tauriel lay back down on her left side so that she was facing him. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt a hand brush the hair from her eyes.

“Duom nissal, Thranduil,” she murmured sleepily. ( _Goodnight, Thranduil_ )

“Duom nissal, Tauriel,” he replied. ( _Goodnight, Tauriel_ )

~ ~ ~

The next morning, Tauriel was mildly disappointed to see that the King wasn't there anymore, but she was too busy persuading a very persistent healer's apprentice (Amalie) that she didn't need anymore medicine, so she didn't really have time to think about it. The girl was muttering as she dressed Tauriel's wound, casting dark glares at an innocuous chair in the corner. Slightly taken aback, Tauriel listened closer to what the girl was saying. “Makes a pest of himself in here for four days,” she muttered. “Going on about when she'll wake up and when she does where is he? Not in here, that's for sure. I was expecting tearful reunions, declarations of love and what do I get?” She paused to grab some more athelas. “An empty infirmary. Honestly, I don't know _what_ he was thinking.” She walked off, still muttering to herself and leaving Tauriel completely confused. Another apprentice approached with a glass of water, which she took gratefully.

“Is your friend quite all right?” she asked. The young elf, Lorathiel she thought his name was, shrugged.

“She shouted at the King yesterday,” he replied. “I don't think she's quite recovered yet.”

“I see,” Tauriel replied. _This is why you shouldn't let yourself get injured,_ she thought to herself. _I've missed four days and so many things have happened I've no idea where I'm at._

Within a few days Tauriel was practically back to normal, although she was starting to think she'd been injured much more than she'd thought. Firstly, according to the healers, Thranduil had been making a pest of himself while she was ill, which she'd never heard of him doing before, unless the elf concerned was in danger of dying. Secondly, the healers had been giving her weird looks ever since she had woken up and thirdly she had had a _very_ strange conversation with Legolas and he had left looking incredibly annoyed, although she still didn't know what he'd been going on about. As she thought, her feet trod the familiar, well-worn way to the King's throne room. She was going to report to him again, as Faolin had flatly refused, saying that he planned not to go anywhere near the King for at least a century, although she couldn't get exactly _why_ out of him. Tauriel entered the throne room, bowing as she did so. “My King,” she said.

“Captain Tauriel,” he replied. Since he had never again called her friend Tauriel decided that that had merely been a fever dream. The report had gone as she expected, although the whispered conversation Legolas had been having with the healer Amalie had been quite distracting.

~ ~ ~

Legolas nearly groaned when he heard how his father greeted Tauriel. Couldn't he just get over himself and confess his love for her? It was becoming increasingly clearer to him that neither of them was aware how the other felt. _For Valar's sake,_ he thought, when he saw the way Thranduil's eyes followed Tauriel. _You'd have thought he's never been in love before._ He heard a muffled groan from beside him and turned to see the healer that had shouted at his father, Amalie, looking just as frustrated as he felt. She saw him and rolled her eyes. “Do they even know how frustrating they are?” she demanded in a whisper.

“Thank Eru,” Legolas whispered back. “I was beginning to think I was crazy. No one else can see it.”

“I know! After the way he acted yesterday I was fully prepared for a tearful reunion this morning, but he was nowhere to be seen! Pestering me all day and then he can't even have the decency to give me something to gossip about.” Legolas had to muffle a laugh in his sleeve.

“Tearful reunions aren't really my father's cup of tea,” he said, when he'd regained control of himself again.

“I know,” she said. “But I thought that was what it would take to push them together, but they're right back where they started.” She sounded frustrated, and Legolas couldn't help but agree.

“We ought to do something to get them together,” he suggested. Amalie looked intrigued by that.

“What do you suggest?” she asked.

“How about the usual,” he said. “You tell Tauriel you need to speak with her, set a time and place, but I'm there instead. I confront her about her feelings for my father and she confesses, but if I tell my father that I want to meet him at the same time, same place, he'll hear everything.” Amalie raised an eyebrow.

“Isn't that a bit cliché?” she asked.

“That just proves it works,” Legolas said with a shrug. “Are you up for it?” Amalie eyed him speculatively.

“One condition.”

“Yes?” The grin on her face spoke of many years of elfling mischief.

“If the King gets angry, it was all _your_ idea.” Legolas mulled that over for a moment. Thranduil would believe that anyway, but he was likely to get away with it.

“It's a deal,” he replied.

“Excellent,” Amalie replied, with a grin that lit her whole face up. “When do you think we should plan this for?” Legolas felt an answering grin light his face. He had been away from home _far_ too long.

~ ~ ~

Tauriel stared worriedly at her rather small selection of clothing. Amalie had asked to meet her in one of the smaller gardens near to the back of the King's palace as she was worried about how Tauriel's injury had been progressing. The problem was though, that she couldn't exactly wear her guard uniform as she wasn't on duty and she certainly couldn't wear a dress if Amalie wanted to examine her side. Eventually, she settled on a green tunic and plain trousers, figuring that she would be most comfortable in clothes that matched her guard uniform. When she finally reached the garden, Amalie was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Legolas was stood towards the back, examining some of the flowers. “Legolas,” she greeted him. “Have you seen Amalie? She asked me to meet her here.”

“No, sorry,” Legolas replied turning to face her. “But I'm glad I met you, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.” Tauriel looked at him quizzically.

“What is it, mellon?” she asked. Legolas sighed.

“You have feelings for my father don't you?” Tauriel blushed as red as her hair.

“I- I have no idea what you're talking about,” she stuttered. Legolas sighed and tugged her over to a stone bench.

“I want you to understand; I'm not bitter or jealous, I just want to know.”

“I... I don't know, Legolas,” Tauriel said softly, staring at her hands. Unseen by her, Legolas frowned, this was _not_ how it was supposed to go.

“Why not?” Legolas asked. “Surely you should know the contents of your own heart?” Tauriel sighed.

“I feel... something,” she admitted. “But I thought I loved Killi, yet when he died I was able to continue my life much the same.” Legolas spotted her problem.

“You are scared to trust yourself, mellon,” he said. “Is that it?” Tauriel nodded and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. He dare not think what would have happened if him and Amalie had been wrong about her feelings. “With Killi,” he said carefully. “I think you were right to call it love.”

“I was?”

“Yes, you see...” he paused, collecting his thoughts. “With Killi, you only knew him a scant number of days. Yes, you loved him, but you didn't _know_ him, you didn't have long enough to let that love grow, so you did not grieve as much as might be expected at his passing.” Tauriel had been looking at him as he spoke.

“You really think so?”

“I think you are right to trust your heart, soelan-soiin,” ( _soul-_ sister) he replied. Tauriel's face flushed at the new title and she looked back down at her hands.

“Then... I think you are right also, soelan-boriin, in thinking that I... love your father.” ( _soul-brother_ ). There was a muffled thump behind them, and they both turned at the sound of Amalie's voice.

“I'm so sorry, hir vuin,” ( _my lord)_ Amalie cried. “I didn't see you there.” Legolas sprang to his feet as Tauriel's face went white.

~ ~ ~

Thranduil had been walking towards one of the smaller gardens towards the back of the palace when he heard voices. Legolas had asked to meet him here, and since he wasn't busy he had agreed. One of the voices sounded like Legolas, but the other … Thranduil swallowed. Hard. The other voice was Tauriel's, one he would never forget. After she had unexpectedly awoken in the infirmary while he was holding her hand Thranduil had used their roles as King and Captain to keep a barrier between them and hide his increasingly obvious feelings for her. Meeting her here in a public place without his façade as King to hide behind, he wasn't sure how he would react. As he came within earshot, he heard what his son was saying. “- understand; I'm not bitter or jealous. I just want to know.” He froze where he was standing, half hidden behind the archway. This sounded too much like a conversation he'd had with his son for comfort. He stood there in a daze, listening to their entire conversation. It couldn't be true. It _couldn't_ be true. Tauriel thought of him as a father figure, nothing more, why would she be in love with him? He turned to leave as silently as he had come, only to have the healer's apprentice, Amalie, run straight into him.

“I'm so sorry, hir vuin,” she cried, oblivious to his glare. He had wanted to leave _unnoticed._ “I didn't see you there.”

“I gathered,” he replied frostily. He turned to look at the occupants of the garden. Legolas met his gaze steadily, although he looked slightly guilty for some reason. Tauriel on the other hand, had flushed a bright red and refused to meet his gaze. “What were you doing, Amalie?”

“I was late for a meeting with Tauriel,” she replied slowly, looking between him and Tauriel anxiously. “But I can talk to her later if you want to talk to her?”

“Yes, perhaps that would be best,” Thranduil replied. Amalie nodded.

“Come on Legolas.” Grabbing his hand, she disappeared into the palace, casting a concerned look back over her shoulder as she did so.

~ ~ ~

Tauriel had never felt so embarrassed in all her life. Why would Legolas get her into a situation like this? Her friend had always been rather reckless and thoughtless, but not this bad. When Amalie and Legolas left, she felt even worse. He clearly wanted to tell her just how inappropriate her feelings were in private, which she supposed was better than telling her in public, but only slightly.

“Tauriel... mellon?” He spoke hesitantly and Tauriel kept her gaze on the ground as he approached.

“Ela, hir vuin?” ( _Yes, my lord?_ ) Just because he called her friend did not mean she was afforded the same liberty, although it did probably mean that that meeting in the infirmary hadn't just been a fever dream, for which she was inexplicably grateful. A gentle hand under her chin forced Tauriel to look up.

“Teh rai aes, Tauriel,” he said softly. ( _Look at me, Tauriel.)_ “Is it true?” he asked, and there was a strange urgency in his voice. “Do you...?” he tailed off, unable to voice the words he wanted to speak. It was as if a veil had fallen from her eyes and Tauriel suddenly saw the reason for his supposed distance. He was just as afraid of falling in love again as he was.

“Dua ea?” she finished for him. ( _Love you?_ ) A smile crossed her face as her blush faded and she nodded. “Ela.”

“Thank Eru.” He stepped closer and pulled her tight against him, holding her in a tight embrace. Tauriel laughed and lifted her head so she could see his face.

“Are you so scared of me, my King?” she asked. Thranduil smiled, all the coldness and distance she had always associated with him melting away.

“Not any more,” he replied and he kissed her gently on the lips.

~ ~ ~

Legolas smiled at Amalie and she smiled back. “Looks like our plan worked,” he said.

“Looks like it did,” she replied. Amalie tilted her head to one side, thinking. “We should do this again sometime.”

“What... match-make?” Amalie laughed.

“No, I meant this.” She waved a hand between her and Legolas. “Talk to each other when no one's injured.” She looked up at him, suddenly vulnerable. “I don't have an awful lot of friends.”

“Well, will I see you soon, mellon?” Amalie smiled at that, and her whole face seemed to light up.

“Probably,” she replied. Darting forwards, she kissed his cheek and then dashed away, leaving Legolas standing there stunned. After a moment, his hand came up to touch where she had kissed him. He would _definitely_ like to get to know her better. Besides, anyone who could stand up to Thranduil and Tauriel was worth having on his side.

 

 

 


	3. Heara aes, hir dua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nearly finished this story now. Chapter four is almost entirely written, I just have to type it up and then there's only the epilogue to go. Woo! Do you know, I think this is going to be the longest story I've ever actually finished writing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.
> 
> You'll find out what the title means in the chapter, those of you who haven't already guessed, so just be patient. All good things to those who wait :)  
> (Yes, I'm in a strange mood. What do you mean, you can tell?)

Tauriel sighed as she made her way to the throne room to give another report to the King. It seemed to her that after the one brief kiss they had shared they'd gone straight back to square one, for while Thranduil had been much more friendly and open to her over the past few weeks, he hadn't been overly affectionate. If she didn't know better, she'd even say he was _scared_ of her. She scolded herself for thinking that. _Come on Tauriel, you know that after his wife died he shut down completely. It's going to take time, you can't expect him to simply fall in love with you like it's a fairytale._ Shaking her head, she continued through the palace, forcing herself to think of different things.

It had been a good week, all in all, she mused; she'd finally managed to persuade Faolin that Thranduil wouldn't kill him for exaggerating the danger she had been in when she had been injured, although he still refused to speak to the King alone. She'd also been pleased to note that her injury was healing fast and that she would be able to go out patrolling again soon. Legolas had been acting rather odd of late though, possibly because of the stern talking to she'd given him after his rather obvious attempt to get her to admit her feelings for his father. Tauriel kept finding him talking in an excited whisper with the healer's apprentice, Amalie and as she feared another match-making scene she'd taken to double checking pretty much everything they told her.

Tauriel took a deep breath before entering the throne room. Unusually, Thranduil wasn't sat on his throne, but talking to Legolas near one of the small side doors. When he saw her, he dismissed his son with a wave of his hand and turned his attention to Tauriel. Legolas rolled his eyes at her behind his fathers back and as Tauriel gave a slight bow to Thranduil she felt a warm glow within her. She'd missed her friend terribly; even before he left to travel the world. When they'd grown up and he had become infatuated with her there had been a distance between them that hadn't been there before and she'd missed the easy camaraderie that had existed before that.

“Tauriel,” Thranduil said, breaking into her thoughts. “You have a report for me?”

“Yes.” Unsure whether she was to call him by his name or title she left it at that. “There are less human bandits, although my scouts have been reporting an increase in the numbers of orcs near our borders and I even had one report of an _ungoliant_ being sighted.”

“What?” Thranduil turned to her. “I thought they were all wiped out.”

“So did I, my king. My scout is certain that is what he saw, but I have sent out others to be sure.”

“Good. I want a detailed report on what they find.”

“Yes, my king.” Tauriel turned to leave when Thranduil spoke again.

“Tauriel?... I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening?” Tauriel smiled.

“Ae ilue oah duith, Thranduil,” she replied. _(I would be delighted)._ A tension she hadn't even noticed drained from his figure and he smiled.

“Then I will meet you in the rose garden at dusk,” he replied, and Tauriel left with a warm feeling in her chest.

~ ~ ~

It lasted most of her morning until she was accosted in the corridor by Erenol just after lunch, an elf she had promoted to Lieutenant without actually meeting him after hearing about how well he handled patrolling. She had instantly regretted it. Whatever the race, and wherever you are, there's always someone who skipped school the day manners were introduced. Erenol tended to be obnoxious and arrogant and Tauriel had had several complaints from elves who wished to be removed from under his command (or have him removed from command, they weren't fussed). He was tall, almost as tall as Thranduil and he had green eyes and auburn hair. Unfortunately, this seemed to make him think that he was irresistible, especially to other red-heads, a notion that Tauriel could not disabuse him of, no matter how hard she tried. “Tauriel,” He cried from behind her.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping that he would remember that she was his superior and therefore it was rude to address her by her name unless she allowed him to. He ignored her hint.

“Tauriel, I'm going out tonight and I was wondering if-”

“Actually, I'm busy tonight.” Tauriel was surprised he hadn't heard the rumours about her and Thranduil. The palace was thrumming with gossip and the one person she'd actually sort of wanted to hear it so he would stop annoying her was being his usual irritating self.

“Well yeah, but-” he never finished that sentence either.

“Ah, Tauriel.” Tauriel hid a smirk as she heard Thranduil's voice behind her and spotted Legolas coming from the other direction. This promised to be interesting. “I'm so glad I caught you,” Thranduil continued, picking up her hand and pressing an absent minded kiss to her knuckles before holding it tight in his own. You could have heard a pin drop in that corridor and even Tauriel could only blink at him. “I wanted to ask you what you thought about the trade offer from Dale,” he said, pulling her back down the corridor after him. As they left, Tauriel could hear the whispers starting up behind them.

“Erenol, if I could have a word with you?” That was Legolas' voice, but Tauriel had never heard her friend sound so cold.

“Who was that?” Thranduil asked her.

“One of my lieutenants,” Tauriel replied. “He wanted to ask me out somewhere tonight, but I made it clear I already had other plans. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to understand that.”

“He didn't bother you?”

“No, not really.” The words 'I'm surprised he dared to ask me' were on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them. She had a feeling that Thranduil didn't know the palace gossip and that it wouldn't please him.

“Well, I shall see you tonight then.” With another quick kiss to her hand and a parting smile, he disappeared round the corner.

 

Thranduil was heading back the way he had come, albeit by a different route, when he heard his son's voice. It was joined by Amalie's. “You sound scarily like your father when you speak like that,” the red-head told his son.

“It's only natural,” Legolas replied. “I _am_ his son after all.”

“It's still scary,” Amalie replied. “Why were you telling him off anyway? Not that I mind, because he's far too full of himself,” she added hastily. “But I'm curious.”

“He was bugging Tauriel,” Legolas replied.

“Really? Do you want to go back and tell him off some more?” Legolas laughed at that.

“No, I promised I'd be on the training grounds this afternoon.” They took their conversation out of earshot and Thranduil continued to walk to his study, thinking. Tauriel had always meant a lot to him and even when she angered him it had been because he had been worried about her. Lately of course, that had turned into something more, but he himself had been surprised at the spurt of jealousy when he had seen someone else trying to ask her out. It had made him act more rashly than he normally did and he was beginning to worry about what the consequences of that might be.

He surfaced from his thoughts when he heard whispering behind him. He never normally listened to palace gossip, after all, most of it was wrong, but when he heard Tauriel's name he started listening harder.

“ … Tauriel … Thranduil …”

“ … kissed her hand. _Actually_ kissed her hand …”

“ … Erenol …”

“ … Legolas …”

“ … practically warned him off …”

“ … surprised he hasn't fled the country already …”

“ … _actually_ kissed her hand …” The voices quietened and one came out on top of all the rest.

“I can't decide whether he's stupid or just arrogant.” The voice sounded suspiciously like that of Thranduil's butler, Galion. “How does he suppose he's going to appear next to the King?”

“He hasn't got a chance,” another voice agreed. All of the voices went silent when their owners saw Thranduil coming, unaware that they had already been heard. Thranduil frowned. He hadn't been aware of what the others in the palace thought of about his behaviour, although it was good to know that his butler approved, for Thranduil tended to value his judgement highly.

 

It was almost dusk already when Thranduil managed to drag himself away from his paperwork and he hurried to his chambers to get changed. He picked the simplest, most comfortable clothing that he owned, not wanting Tauriel to feel out of place and leaving his crown in his chambers he made his way down the corridors towards the rose garden. When he got there, Tauriel was already waiting for him. She was dressed in a pale green, sleeveless dress and her hair had been released from it's usual braids, with only two small ones hanging down on either side of her face. Smiling, he greeted her quickly and then, picking up the picnic basket that he had asked the kitchen staff to provide, he led her into the forest. Before long, they came across a small clearing and Thranduil set up the food while Tauriel gazed around.

“Thranduil,” she called softly. “Look.” She felt him come to stand behind her and she gestured towards the sky. “The stars are coming out.” Living in a forest, Tauriel didn't have much of a chance to see the sky so she treasured every glimpse she got of the stars. They stood there for a moment, just looking up at the stars before Thranduil took her hand and tugged her over to where he had set up the food. A blanket had been spread on the grass and there was some delicious looking food, along with a bottle of Dorwinion wine and several candles.

The food tasted as delicious as it looked and as the evening progressed Tauriel found herself leaning against Thranduil, although that may have been due more to the wine than anything else. During a small lull in the conversation, Tauriel looked up at the stars. She wasn't aware of it, but her whole being seemed to glow with happiness as she gazed up at the stars and Thranduil smiled down at her.

“More wine?” he asked softly, holding up the nearly empty bottle. Tauriel shook her head.

“No thank you, I don't have much of a head for wine, and I don't really want to end up so drunk I can't walk.”

For a few moments, they just sat in peace, Tauriel leaning against Thranduil as they stared up at the stars. Thranduil sighed and pressed a kiss to Tauriel's temple. “Heara aes, hir dua,” he murmured into her hair. ( _Marry me, my love.)_ Tauriel froze. Thranduil froze as well, as surprised by what he had said as she was. He had _not_ meant to say that … well, he'd meant to say it at some point, but he'd meant to do it properly, not just blurt it out in the middle of dinner, and this was moving shockingly fast for an elf. Normal engagements were about sixty years or so, not a matter of days or weeks! Tauriel pulled away, turning to face him as she did so, with an odd look on her face. Thranduil jumped in before she could say anything. “Not right now. I didn't mean … it just kind of slipped out … I just don't want to lose you.” He was having trouble forming proper sentences. It was the wine, he decided, as Tauriel stared at him. It was making him act strangely; he really needed to cut back on the amount of wine he drank.

“You're not going to lose me,” Tauriel said softly. Thranduil flinched. He couldn't help himself. Maliel had said that as well, and he had listened to her and look where that got him. He didn't plan on making the same mistake again. Almost against his will, Thranduil's hands reached out and pulled Tauriel close to him, tucking her against his body. “My wife, Maliel, when we fell in love, she said she wasn't ready to marry, so we waited. It was a dark time, and I was afraid of losing her, but we waited. And I had a scant century with her before the dragon fire took her.” He shook off the memories and looked down at Tauriel with concern. “I don't want to rush you, or make you feel like you're replacing her, because you're not, you're not anything like her and I love you for you and not anyone else.” He was rambling. He _never_ rambled, or babbled. It was definitely the wine, in hindsight he should've perhaps brought a smaller bottle. “It's just … those words …” He trailed off.

 

( _… a flash of golden hair … gleaming in the light … blue eyes … a silvery laugh … “You're not going to lose me, meleth-nin.” … a promise made in the streaming light of day that couldn't be kept … a smile like the one Legolas wore to seal it …)_

 

“Yes,” Tauriel said. Thranduil blinked, not following the conversational tangent. He needed to get the make of that wine, it never usually affected him like this. Then, he looked at Tauriel and payed closer attention to the warm, tight feeling of his chest and the way electric trails followed her fingers across his skin, and he thought that maybe it wasn't the wine after all.

“ … pardon?” Tauriel laughed, her green eyes flashing in the star light in a way that drove all thoughts of Maliel out of his head.

“Ela, ae lue heara ea, Thranduil.” ( _Yes, I will marry you, Thranduil.)_ “Although,” she added, when he simply stared at her stunned. “I don't want to stop being Captain of the guard.”

“You can do anything you wish, hir dua,” he said, still staring at her. “Within reason,” he amended, remembering some of the scrapes she's gotten into as an elfling. There was a light in Tauriel's green eyes that he'd never seen before, and her face seemed to glow with the light of the Eldar like it never had before. Then, she was leaning forwards and pressing her lips against Thranduil's, which drove all other thoughts out of his head.

 

(Later, much, much later when he could form coherent thoughts again, Thranduil asked Galion which vintage of wine had been packed in their picnic. He was rather surprised to find that it was an 1893, a rather inferior year in his opinion, and certainly never one that had affected him like that before. His butler simply shook his head at the obliviousness of Elvish Kings.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means 'marry me, my love' if you didn't work it out. I didn't actually mean for Thranduil to propose in this chapter, but he wouldn't listen to me, so please tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be quite a bit longer (hopefully) so please just sit tight, if everything goes well it should be finished by Christmas :)


	4. Our scars do not define us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four down, one to go! I was supposed to be updating my other story today but ah well, that can wait. Thanks to everyone who's read/commented/given kudos to this story, it really means something to know that you guys enjoy what I write.
> 
> WARNING: Erenol is not a nice guy in this chapter, and the things he says are designed to hurt and bring down Tauriel's self-esteem, so I'm sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable or upset. If you want to skip that bit then feel free, it's not really important to the plot, I just needed a bonding moment between Tauriel and Thranduil.

Although they hadn't formally announced it yet, somehow it was pretty much common knowledge that Thranduil planned to marry Tauriel. Possibly because Legolas and Amalie had been spreading tales again, but the palace was a sieve for gossip; it would have gotten out somehow. Already, many of the elves of Mirkwood were treating Tauriel with a deference undue to her station, although many of the nobles snubbed her, because she was only a guard. _Some_ people, however, could be as thick as bricks when it suited them. Tauriel glared at Erenol as he approached her yet again, a shiver running up her spine when she realised that the corridor was empty. Clearly this hadn't been a clever short cut. Out of the corner of her eye, Tauriel saw Amalie turn the corner, pause, and then slip off, presumably to go get someone who could deal with the situation. Of late, the girl had taken to following Tauriel, something that she usually found annoying but may turn out to be in her favour today.

“Tauriel …” Erenol began, with his usual oily smirk.

“I'm not interested, Lieutenant,” she said, brushing past him. “I have things to do today.” She jerked to a stop suddenly, Erenol's hand wrapped around her upper arm. Tauriel turned to face him, almost not believing what had just happened. It was one of the unwritten rules of their society that you didn't manhandle another elf. Especially if they were female. Especially if it was against her will. Erenol smirked, clearly not bothered by his actions. Tauriel saw Galion poke his head around the corner. His eyes widened, then narrowed before he left, presumably to get the King. After the last incident with Erenol, Thranduil had taken to having her followed, something she was now incredibly grateful for. “Let go of me, Erenol,” she snapped, but instead his grin only widened and he gripped her arm tighter. Tauriel suppressed a wince. Erenol was strong; that was going to bruise.

“Not so scary now, are you?” He pulled her closer, speaking softly in her ear in a mockery of intimacy. “You haven't got your king here to protect you now.” Tauriel tried to pull away, but he only held her tighter. “Everyone knows you weren't supposed to be picked as Captain.” His voice sunk to a whisper. “What did you offer him, to promote you? You ought to listen to me, you know. It won't be long before he tires of you, it never is. How long have you been warming his bed,  _ Captain? _ Since the incident with the dwarves? That would make sense. You should have been killed for what you did, not welcomed back into the fold.” Disgusted, and with sheer fury giving her strength, Tauriel wrenched her arm from his hold.

“Don't touch me,” she snarled. “You have no idea what you're talking about.” His hand caught her across her cheek and she cried out, reeling backwards with her eyes wide and her brain blank with shock. She'd never been hit by someone during an argument, not since she and Legolas were elflings and they'd gotten into fights, and Legolas had never hit her that hard. Her cheek was burning and there were stars in her eyes. Erenol stepped towards her, his face now creased with anger.

“I'll teach you to talk back to me.” He raised his hand. Tauriel's brain screamed at her to move, but she just stared dazedly at him, blinking to clear her vision. Another hand caught his arm, wrenching it out of the way. It was Legolas, and Tauriel's brain vaguely registered that she'd never seen her old friend so angry.

“Krajd-uhl,” ( _Scum)_ Legolas snarled, shoving Erenol backwards. Not even Erenol would hit the crown-prince, that was tantamount to treason. Cool fingers touched Tauriel's cheek, bringing her back to herself. “Tauriel, mellon, are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Tauriel replied, taking the offered hand and standing up.

“We ought to get you to the healers,” Legolas said, looking at her worridly.

“Him as well huh?” Erenol said, smirking from where he was standing with his back against the other wall. “You are -”

“Finish that sentence and I will let my son kill you.” Thranduil strode swiftly towards them, barely giving Erenol a glance before reaching Tauriel. His eyes narrowed when he took in the hand-shaped mark on Tauriel's face and after sharing a glance with his son, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the corridor. There was a thump and a scuffling sound from behind them, and Tauriel looked back over her shoulder to see Legolas hauling Erenol up from the floor, a matching red mark on Erenol's face. Clearly Legolas had paid him back in kind.

 

Thranduil took her to his chambers and Tauriel thanked every god she knew that no one saw them. True, Erenol had taken her by surprise, but she was supposed to be a Captain of the Guard, not a helpless elfling. Thranduil sat Tauriel down on a chaise lounge in his rooms, after sending Galion for herbs and water. He took her chin carefully in his hand, turning her face this way and that. “It is already fading,” he said finally, sitting back with relief. Galion came in and handed him the herbs and a bowl of water before leaving as quietly as he came. “It should not bruise,” Thranduil continued, dabbing at the mark on her cheek with a wet cloth. Tauriel resisted the impulse to bat his hand away and start an argument. He was only trying to help. Something must have shown in her eyes though, for he caught her in a piercing gaze. “Are you hurt anywhere else, meleth-nin?” he asked.

“My arm.” Tauriel waved the appendage at him. Thranduil's eyes darkened and he caught her arm carefully. It only took him a moment to undo her shirt cuff and Tauriel shivered when his fingers skimmed her arm as he slipped the sleeve off. There was a large mark on her arm. It was in the shape of a hand and it was already darkening; this one _would_ bruise, and Thranduil's eyes narrowed at the thought of it. He reached for the bowl again and the athelas did much to soothe the bruise.

Inside, Thranduil was seething. Things like these were done by cruel, brutish Edain, not the Eldar, and certainly not to someone he loved. To strike another elf, it went against everything they were, particularly in the was Erenol had hurt Tauriel. Physical wounds dealt with for the moment, Thranduil sat back and surveyed the woman before him. She was too quiet and she avoided his eyes. Unease stirred in his gut. “What did he say to you, Tauriel?” he asked.

“It doesn't matter,” she replied.

“Please tell me, Tauriel.”

“It's all lies,” she said hotly. “Why does it matter?”

: _It could be something truly hurtful,:_ Thranduil fretted. : _It won't help her to keep it all inside.:_ “Please meleth-nin,” he said instead, and he was surprised to see bright green eyes fill with tears before Tauriel threw herself into his arms. For a moment he sat shocked, but then he gathered Tauriel in his arms and sat on the chaise lounge with Tauriel resting against him. Tauriel could feel his hands running through her hair and down her back and he was murmuring quiet things into her hair. Tauriel sobbed silently into his chest, the only signs she was crying were her shaking shoulders and an ever-growing wet spot on Thranduil's clothing. The door opened and Tauriel buried her face in Thranduil's shoulder; she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

“Ada – oh.” Legolas crept forwards quietly when he noticed Tauriel crying. Tauriel's cheeks burned with shame but that didn't stop the tears rolling down them. Thranduil cupped the back of her head protectively, his other hand wrapped around her waist. “Is she alright Ada?”

“She'll be fine,” Thranduil replied, his voice rumbling in his chest. “It's mostly just shock.”

“I left the guards to deal with Erenol,” Legolas continued. “Tauriel is a much liked captain. They'll teach him the error of his ways.”

“Tell them he's demoted back to a scout – unless you can find a lower position – and keep him guarded tonight. I don't want that scum coming anywhere near Tauriel ever again.”

“I'll see what I can do,” Legolas promised. There were quiet footsteps and then the door closed again.

Eventually Tauriel's sobs slowed. She felt better for having cried and when she sat up Thranduil handed her a handkerchief. “Ae alt nairel, hir dua.” ( _I am sorry, my love.)_ For a moment, Tauriel didn't even realise that Thranduil had spoken, then she looked at him, confused.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Thranduil sat up properly, pulling her to sit in his lap.

“I have everything to be sorry for. I should have kept a closer eye on Erenol, I should have protected you.” His right hand rested on her shoulder, his left on her hip, as if keeping her within the circle of his arms could keep her safe.

“You had no way of knowing, Thranduil.” Tauriel looked up and met his blue gaze with her green one, trying to impress on him that she didn't blame him. Thranduil sighed, looking away.

“I'm not sure I can do this Tauriel,” he said softly, the raw honesty in his words striking her dumb. “It's been so long since I have loved someone and … I am not all that I once was.” He'd _never_ been so open and vulnerable to her before and it warmed something inside her that he would show this side of himself to her.

“I love you for who you are now,” Tauriel said. “Not for who you were before.” Thranduil wouldn't meet her eyes. There was a shimmer in the air just in front of his face, and slowly a glamour dropped away. Tauriel's eyes widened. The left side of his face was a ruin of scars and his eye was milky white and blind.

“I am damaged Tauriel, and my physical scars are likely the least harmful.” Tauriel reached up and gently ran her fingers over his scars.

“Dela er aran?” ( _Does it hurt?)_

“Not anymore.” The half-truth slipped through his lips easily, and most days it was not actually a lie. It was only those times when he woke up from nightmares that his flesh burnt with the remembered pain of dragon-fire.

“Duom.” ( _Good.)_ Tauriel lent forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Thranduil. Having scars doesn't change that, I couldn't care less what you look like.” His glamour flickered back into place and Tauriel caught a brief glimpse of blue eyes widening before he kissed her.

A cough from the doorway made them spring apart and they turned to see Legolas standing in the doorway, bright red and looking uncomfortable. “Thought you'd want to know that Erenol's been put in the holding cells,” he said, before fleeing the room as fast as his feet could carry him, Thranduil's laughter following after him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

They formally announced their engagement a week later and a resounding cheer went up from the gathered elves, with many of the guards cheering the loudest. Out of the corner of her eye, Tauriel saw Amalie elbow Legolas in the ribs and say, “I told you so.” but even that couldn't dampen Tauriel's mood. Particularly when Thranduil pulled her close and brushed his lips across her temple; it seemed to be his new favourite habit.

Not everyone was happy of course. Many nobles slighted Tauriel, because she was only a guard and little better than a commoner, but that ended after Legolas tore one Lord to strips (verbally) for insulting her. On a more positive note, Erenol handed in his letter of resignation the next day. Apparently he was leaving Mirkwood and heading to Lothlórien and then to the Grey Havens or even the Undying Lands. The smirk Thranduil wore when he found that out was entirely too smug, but Tauriel let it lie. At least he hadn't actually killed the elf, something he had threatened to do on a number of occasions.

The only sad part was that Legolas had decided to wander the world again, something about someone called 'Strider', but Tauriel hadn't really gotten down to the bottom of it. Amalie had threatened him with dire concoctions if he didn't send her regular letters, so when he rode out of Mirkwood it was with his father's swiftest falcon on his shoulder, all the better for sending letters. Thranduil gathered his fiancée to his side when he watched Legolas ride off out of Mirkwood and he pressed a kiss to Tauriel's temple. Perhaps he did have something to thank those damn dwarves for after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Tauriel's reaction to what Erenol says is realistic or not, but she basically goes into shock I think. Sorry, I kinda didn't do any research on it, so I'm making it up as I go along. Thanks for reading, the final chapter should be up in a week (or thereabouts.)


	5. Legolas comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just apologise for how long this has taken. (I meant to have it up by Christmas!) I am so, SO, sorry. I don't even really have an excuse, except that I've been battling what feels like a terminal case of writers block and I had to fight every word in this chapter. Because of this, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter and I may come back and edit it one day.

“So, where to now laddie?” Gimli asked from where he sat behind Legolas on the horse. “We've been to the Glittering Caves, we've seen the heart of Fangorn Forest, where shall we go next?”

“I thought we could visit the Greenwood,” Legolas replied, looking back over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his friend. “It's been a long time since I have seen my family.”

“Aye, and ye want to get back to the lass that keeps sending ye letters, I suppose.” The tips of Legolas' ears turned pink.

“I … I …” Gimli laughed as he stuttered off into silence. It wasn't often he could render the elf speechless.

“I wasn't born yesterday, for all that it might seem like it to ye, don't think I haven't noticed.” After a few moments of watching the elf stumble and stutter, his blush growing with every word, Gimli took pity on him. “So, tell me about yer family lad, what are they like?”

“Well, my father is … my father. You've probably heard tales from your Company.” Gimli gave a grunt of assent. “He married Tauriel, I suppose she would be my step-mother, a few decades ago now. She's been good for him, he's much more like the father I remember.”

“Yer step-mother? What happened to yer birth mother lad?” Legolas sighed.

“She was killed by one of the fire-drakes from the north when I was little more than a babe. My father will not speak of her. Dragon-fire is cursed, you see. She is dead, body and soul, my father won't see her again, not if he dies nor if he sails.”

“Oh, I'm sorry lad, I dinnae mean to bring up bad memories.”

“It's fine. As I said, she died when I was little more than a babe.”

“How can your father love this Tauriel then? Do elves not have one love they cherish above all others?”

“Mostly yes,” Legolas replied, gazing into the sky. “But sometimes we will have two or more loves over the course of our lives, and for us age does not matter all that much. What does a three-hundred year age gap mean when you will live for millennia? My father found another love in Tauriel, as she found another in him, and I am glad for it, for my father has not been so light of spirit since the shadow fell on the Greenwood.”

“Ye're gonna have to back track a bit, lad. Ye said this Tauriel had another love?”

“Yes,” Legolas sighed. “One of your princes, Killi, I think his name was, but he did not survive the battle of the five armies. For a long time after his death, Tauriel was inconsolable, but my father showed her a kindness he had not shown anyone in a long time. He lifted her banishment and accepted her back home, giving her her old job back. He knew what it was like, you see, to face such pain and she realised that. In the end she came to love him, and he her.”

“None o' our songs say anything o' that,” Gimli said, frowning.

“I'm not surprised,” Legolas said drily. “How many of your kin would look kindly on a Dwarf prince falling in love with an elf-maid?”

“Ye have a point, lad, ye have a point.” Gimli settled himself more comfortably on the back of the horse. “So lad, how far is it to yer forest then?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Tauriel let herself into the royal apartments, frowning. She'd been pulled off duty because apparently Thranduil was in a towering rage and needed calming down. It was nice to know some people had such faith in her abilities. Thranduil was raging in the main room. Many of his things lay scattered where he'd clearly thrown them about. Tauriel noticed with a smile that all of the things she cherished were untouched. Angry as he was Thranduil didn't wish to face his red-haired wife's wrath. “Hir dua,” she said softly. ( _My love)_ “What's wrong?” In answer Thranduil thrust a letter into her face and continued pacing up and down the room, swearing. The letter was from Legolas. It spoke of all the wonders he had seen in Fangorn Forest and, right at the bottom, in small writing, it said that he was bringing his new dwarf friend home. Tauriel sighed. “Thranduil …”

“I will not have it in my house! After how his kin treated us -” Tauriel grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

“ _He_ saved your son's life Thranduil! And nobody acted well at the siege of Erebor. The King was mad with gold-sickness, you wouldn't put away your army and Bard was trying to take their heirlooms. Besides, I found good in a dwarf, perhaps Legolas did too.” Thranduil snarled and yanked his arm out of her grip.

“You don't know what they're like Tauriel, they're viscous, spiteful, _greedy_ things. Erebor was bad enough, but they have worse history. You weren't there at Doriath -” Tauriel grabbed his arm again, spinning him to face her and her normally laughing green eyes were blazing with fire. Thranduil began to think that maybe he'd gone a little too far.

“You're right, I wasn't. Which means I'm not full of prejudices. They were this dwarf's ancestors, not the dwarf himself. He's young enough to be at least a great-grandson of those dwarves, if not more, would you blame him for their actions?” Thranduil bumped into a dresser and found he couldn't retreat any further backwards. Tauriel was undeterred. “Legolas was born after that, was he not? What would you say if Dwarves blamed him for the elves actions then?” Thranduil snorted.

“I know what you're trying to do, meleth-nin. I'm not falling for it.” The fire faded from Tauriel's eyes as Thranduil walked over to get himself a glass of wine.

“But I have a point, do I not?” Tauriel asked, her hands on her hips.

“Indeed.” Thranduil sighed and stared moodily into the glass. A small hand on his cheek made him look up into Tauriel's green eyes.

“I'm not asking you to become best friends with him, hir dua, just … be civil, for Legolas' sake.” Thranduil sighed again, pressing his face into Tauriel's hand.

“El ea lepsal, meleth-nin.” ( _As you say, my love.)_

 

~ ~ ~

 

They were deep into the Greenwood now. Gimli was still on the horse, but Legolas was walking, sometimes jumping up into the trees and disappearing before leaping back down. When they reached the palace, Gimli managed to stop the horse and wait for Legolas. After a few minutes the golden prince was leaping down from the trees and landing on the horses back in front of Gimli. There was a smile on Legolas' that Gimli had rarely seen before. “It is good to be home,” he said. The gates were open, with a guard on either side and Legolas nudged the horse into a trot.

“Prince Legolas!” One of the gate guards cried. “It is good to see you here again.”

“Faolin?” Legolas asked, reining in the horse. “I didn't realise Captains had to do gate duty.” The elf winced.

“They don't, I'm uh … staying out of your father's way.” Legolas laughed.

“Still?”

“Oh no, it's something else this time.” The elf came forwards and took the horses reins, giving Gimli a curious look.

“You'd best get straight in, I'll stable the horse for you.”

“Dan ea, mellon nin,” Legolas said, dismounting and landing lightly on his feet. ( _Thank you, my friend)_ Gimli landed with a dull thud beside him.

Thranduil's throne room was empty and to his surprise, Legolas could not see his father any where. It appeared that Tauriel was sat on his father's throne reading, her legs curled up underneath her. Rather then letting her hair flow free like it used to, Tauriel's red locks had been bound up in one long plait, snaking down her back. Legolas easily recognised his father's skill, for he had often bound his mother's hair up for her like that when Legolas was a child. “Tauriel!” he cried. “Soelan-soiin.” Tauriel's head snapped up and she smiled in welcome, coming down the steps to pull him into a hug.

“Legolas, don thela dosc antak eirfal entnal ea,” she said, smiling. ( _ The halls have been empty without you.) _

“It is good to see you as well, Tauriel,” he said, also smiling. Then he stepped back and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. “Tauriel, this is my friend, Gimli. Gimli, this is Tauriel.” Gimli bowed as low as he would for a Dwarvish Queen.

“At your service,” he said.

“At yours and your family,” Tauriel replied, curtseying. She smiled down at him. “I do hope you enjoy your time here, Master Gimli, we are certainly glad to have you.” Legolas frowned at her.

“You're actually not lying, how on earth did you manage to convince my father to go along with this?” Tauriel grinned.

“I shouted at him a bit, he changed his mind after that.” She picked up her book and headed towards one of the stairs. “Come, we ought to find a room for your friend, Legolas.” Gimli tugged Legolas down to his level.

“She shouted at your father?” Legolas also looked more than slightly awed.

“This is why you don't argue with red-headed elves, my friend.”

 

They didn't quite leave the throne room before they heard running feet and an elfling rounded the corner and ran straight to Tauriel, hiding it's face in her skirts and murmuring something in Elvish. Thranduil rounded the corner after the child, trying to look like he hadn't just been running. Tauriel picked the child up and turned to Legolas. There was a strange expression on her face. “Legolas,” she said. “I want to introduce you to Lithiel, your sister.” Legolas blinked as the girl turned to face him. She had blue eyes like Thranduil and her red hair was streaked with gold.

“Boriin?” ( _brother)_ she asked quietly, biting her lip.

“Soiin,” ( _sister)_ Legolas replied. A shy smile lit her face and she held out her hands to be held. Tauriel handed her to Legolas, who looked more than a little stunned. Thranduil came over and slipped an arm around Tauriel's shoulders.

“We would have told you, edu,” ( _son)_ he said quietly. “But we thought it was something you should be told in person.”

“Yes,” Legoals said absently, looking down at his sister. Lithiel had wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her little head on his shoulder and fallen asleep. A startled gasp had them all looking round. Amalie stood by the door to the throne room, her hands on her hips.

“Why was I not told Legolas was coming home?” she demanded. Gimli began to laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Thanks to everyone who's read/commented/liked this story, I'd've given up ages ago without you lot.  
> On another note. This is my first officially finished story! Virtual hugs for everyone! Lets hope it isn't another sixteen years before I finish another :)  
> Thanks again,  
> Catkin Thief


End file.
